Cheating & Chagrin
by Cayah
Summary: AU Oneshot between Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Inspired by a TV series and possibly a prelude to a story? Rated M for content and language. Enjoy! :)


Cheating & Chagrin

_Words: 3600_

_._

„I'll go and look for Inuyasha, do not fret." she informed her boyfriend's worried parents with a polite smile and turned away, while the next slow song was struck up and Mr. Taishou invited his wife to a dance with a calming gaze. Kagome smiled. They were probably the most perfect couple. They had everything; love, family, friends, might and wealth. But the latter was something, which all of the guests who participated in tonight's Higurashi-soiree possessed. Their "problem case", as she dared calling him, was their youngest son – Inuyasha Taishou. He was a daredevil, constantly loud and moody. It happened rarely that he behaved in a cultivated manner, he had his own head, which was filled – similar to most attendants' heads – with the craving for money and might. Two things he desired, yet was not able to obtain easily, be they as close to his reach as they may. He lived in abundance, had everything the heart could possibly desire – except of his father's heirloom. Because he was deprived of it. It was due to the first-born, his odious half-brother Sesshoumaru Taishou, the son from his father's first marriage and the heir to the Taishou-estate. Inuyasha and he, they got along with one another just as well as cats and dogs. But the younger one didn't mind – he did not need Sesshoumaru and yearned to be rid of him, to have no brother instead, so that he would be the sole heir, but unfortunately, this was impossible. Needless to say, Inuyasha was doing fairly well – if not excellent. His father downright spoiled him – with his 17 years, Inuyasha was one of America's richest teens and he couldn't complain about that. He had a life which equaled a dream – fame, fortune, freedom and females.

A splendid exemplar of the latter was currently kneeling before him, his hands entwined in her chocolate-brown hair, while her talented mouth was doing things to him, which were bringing him to the verge of madness. He stifled his aroused noises, so that no one realized what exactly was going on behind the door to the storage room. His image has always been that of a playboy, until he just recently got officially together with the daughter of the hosts of this soiree and at the same time, sole heir to the Higurashi-estate. Kagome was a beauty, but so incredibly chaste that he couldn't even wrest a real kiss from her, let alone make a pass at her. And what did a horny dog in this kind of case? Seduce a willing woman, of course. And that's how he ended up in the storage room of the Higurashi mansion again, with the kneeling, insatiable Sango Taijiya before him. Sango has almost always had an on-off-relationship with her boyfriend Miroku Kazaana, yet you could barely imagine one without the other. Miroku lived alone with his mother and held considerable shares of the Taishou-empire; furthermore he inherited a likewise considerable heirloom after his father's death, which he didn't really care about – as long as it got him the women. He was simply a lecher who you could not just push off your bed – or even want to. His behavior must have rubbed off on Inuyasha – the fact that he was incredibly rich was surely helping him at making the women fall at his feet. And since we're at it… he looked down at Sango, who was wiping the back of her hand over her lips, which were spread into a grin, after she gulped. Inuyasha's lips twisted into a grin, too, just to make place for the horror making his lips twitch in a frown and twisting his face as he looked up and saw no one else but Kagome standing in the doorway. Equal horror was mirrored in her facial expressions, while she stumbled back a step, yet not able to tear her gaze away from him or her greatest enemy. Inuyasha jumped up and pulled his pants up while Sango fixed her hair.

"Kagome, I… I can expla-" he began, but as Kagomes face turned into a mask of stone and seriousness, her eyes becoming dull, he broke off and took a cautious step towards her, wanting to pull her into his arms. She raised an eyebrow and struck out, hitting him as hard as she could, before she turned away from the coursing boy. "Your parents are looking for you, Taishou." She informed him emotionlessly and slammed the door shut after she excited the room. The sound resounded in her ears while she hurried to the elevator as fast as possible. She didn't want to remain in this building any longer, she needed fresh air. While she waited, the scene from before repeated itself before her inner eye, she saw again how her archenemy was kneeling before her exposed boyfriend, his hand in her hair and a satisfied grin on his lips, over which he let his tongue glide appreciatively. Kagome shivered, barely able to hold the tears back that threatened to spill, when she finally heard the elevator's soft ping and she entered it, glad that she was finally alone, away from these sneaky yet hypocritical people, the melodic yet loud music, the perfect yet false appearance of her world. The elevator arrived and with a sigh she exited it, the wind was whipping around her, tearing at her hair and the designer dress, making her shiver, but she couldn't bring herself to care. The important thing was that she was alone. She crossed the roof of the skyscraper, stopping at the railing; looking over the flickering lights of the city she called her home. The lights reminded her of a blazing fire, which seemed to devour the city, just the way she was being devoured by the fire inside of her. It ate through her veins and into her head; it was everything – fury, disdain, hatred. And it was nothing – disbelief, disappointment, indifference. The latter of which destroyed all of the pain which was bottling up inside of her due to the betrayal at once, leaving her emotionless and numb. Inuyasha and… Sango. She couldn't believe that Inuyasha would do that to her. He knew exactly that Kagome couldn't stand her and was only able to keep herself from tearing out Sango's throat because of the fact that she and Kikyou were friends. Kikyou was Kagomes best friend and a real beauty, a shining diamond among many grey stones of the High Society. They knew each other since they were children, have made their future plans years ago, until someday, after her mother's fourth or fifth divorce, Kikyou fell into a downward spiral. At night, she became a slave to drugs and men, in the daytime, she presented herself in a proper and composed manner. Kikyou had two faces. Apparently just like Inuyasha. Kagome shook her head, while she curled both her hands around the railing, fighting against the tears. Inuyasha had always been an obligatory part of her future plan and once they finally got together some time ago, Kagome was sure that everything was the way it should be – Inuyasha at her side and her degree in her pocket. Well, she was seriously mistaken. Inuyasha was not her Prince Charming, he had betrayed her – and with no one else but the despised Sango Taijiya. She squeezed her eyes shut and clutched the railing tightly – she had to refrain from spilling tears for that prick.

"He betrayed you, how tragic…"

Kagome froze at hearing these words, yet she didn't give any kind of noticeable reaction to the scornful voice, which belonged to one of the few people Kagome abhorred as much as Sango. Sesshoumaru Taishou. He was Inuyasha's older half-brother and arrogant, presumptuous, inapproachable and insufferable. He participated of an apparently hereditary arrogance; not letting anybody get close to him, diving regularly into the world of drug and alcohol consumption, surrounded by women whom he treated like dirt because he didn't value anything, nothing was holy for him. And this was something Kagome despised. Similar to Sango who betrayed her boyfriend, Sesshoumaru didn't give a damn about others' feelings, which he only emphasized with his spiteful remark.

"Go away, Sesshoumaru." Kagome hissed without turning towards the intruder, instead raising her head demonstratively high, watching with face bare of any kind of emotion how the last rays of the setting sun crept over the city's skyline. It was a calming sight, which helped her block out the pain and everything else around her, if it were not for the devil in person, who leaned his hip against the railing right next to her, a glass of scotch in one hand and a joint in the other, while he looked down at her. Sesshoumaru was tall and towered above Kagome, who was at least two heads smaller than him, but she didn't let herself be intimidated by him. She was Kagome Higurashi and she inherited the pighead from her mother. "I told you to go away." She repeated icily, while she cut him an equally icy look with a raised eyebrow, before she turned back to the blazing, the city devouring fire. It reflected the flickering emotions inside of her perfectly.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer. Instead, his lips twisted into a mocking smile, while he took a drag from his joint. Inuyasha was a resentful personality, a weak man who completely lost his control over his actions under the influence of drugs or alcohol. This has apparently been the reason why the High Society's dream couple found itself in this particularly unpleasant situation. Sesshoumaru would laugh about it if it weren't so out of character for him. He rarely showed any kind of emotion, because these made you weak and vulnerable. Kagome seemed to think likewise, since her façade was the perfect picture of indifference, yet in her eyes, he could see the pain caused by Inuyasha's betrayal. Once again he got the urge to laugh about it. How pathetic, to get involved with a person, pinning all of one's hopes on him just to be disappointed by him. To be betrayed. And with Sango Taijiya. He almost felt sorry for Kagome. Almost. He just liked it too much to tease her, to watch how the façade crumbled, how she lost her composure and her control. And here and now, the perfect chance was opened.

"…but what else was there to expect from that brainless bastard." Sesshoumaru continued his thought and watched how anger blazed up in Kagome's eyes. He raised a corner of his mouth. Her boyfriend just made her look ridiculous by betraying her with her archenemy and she was still getting angry when Sesshoumaru insulted his half-brother. How pathetic.

"Well, he's obviously living under a single roof with the perfect role model." She retorted, her voice cutting, while she tried to come down on him like a ton of bricks, but the problem with Sesshoumaru Taishou was that he didn't care about how others saw him. Everybody knew of his reputation and it didn't matter to him if little Kagome just eyed the façade like everybody else or dug deeper. Nevertheless, he smiled scoffingly at her come-back, because apparently she seemed to do rather well despite the betrayal.

"How true… but Sango Taijiya? Even considering his new plaything he modeled himself on me…" he mused, knowing that his half-brother's choice had been a slap in the face for Higurashi. Both women hated each other beyond measure.

"Apparently, the expectations and standards of a Taishou are not very high." Kagome hissed and didn't realize how she shot herself in the foot with her comment. But the anger was clouding her mind, while the picture of Inuyasha and Sango was ghosting in her head. She felt the urge to throw up.

"That would be the reason why the bastard dated _you_." Sesshoumaru responded and took another sip of his scotch, before his face was suddenly hurled to the side. He spit the scotch out and grinded his teeth, before he turned towards the girl who looked up at him with a serious yet horror-stricken look in her eyes, hand still raised. His eyebrow twitched and he pushed away from the railing leisurely, putting the glass on the railing and stubbed out the joint, while his gaze bore through hers. She looked like a cornered animal, but the chase was only just beginning. He held his head bowed and eyed her from under his lashes, his gaze drilling into hers while he approached her and she receded slowly.

"I-I.. I'm-" she began to sputter, but Sesshoumaru cut her off brusquely.

"Shut up!" he hissed, stroking his burning cheek with a hand, before he grabbed the girl's wrist in a lightning fast movement, jerking her towards him without warning, before he wrapped his other arm around her waist, pressing her against himself. Her breath caught in her throat and she gazed into his blazing golden eyes. "Do not lie to me, Kagome. You are not sorry for_ that_." He stated coolly, while he held her wrist behind her back, so she had to arch her spine since he hurt her.

"S-Sesshoumaru…" she tried to make him realize that he hurt her, but he didn't listen. She didn't know whether this was because of the drugs or because he simply didn't want to listen.

"Because do you know, what you're really sorry about, Kagome?" he asked, without reacting to her pleading gaze, turning her around instead, pushing her back until she bumped against the railing, gasping scared. She didn't dare to speak, shaking her head instead, not able to turn her gaze away from his eyes while his gaze devoured her.

"You are sorry that you rely on somebody and yet everyone disappoints you… and that you seem to disappoint everybody." He explained, his voice hoarse, yet his gaze blurred, although it was directed at her, he didn't seem to see her, to notice her and she asked herself if this was all about herself or maybe about… No! He was Sesshoumaru Taishou; he tried to get back at her by feigning something to her. And she wouldn't be stupid enough to fall for another Taishou, oh no.

"Let me go!" she demanded and wriggled in his grip, but he ignored her. She wriggled even harder, trying to escape him, but she failed. "Damnit, let me g-!" She was interrupted by the feeling of his warm lips pressing down on hers, tasting of expensive scotch and somehow, despite the joint, of mint. Her eyes were opened wide, while Sesshoumaru bit down on her lower lip, sucking it between his teeth, while his arm around her waist pressed her even closer to him. He let his tongue glide over her lip, leaving a burning trail from one corner of her lips to the other, before he grasped her chin in his hand, putting his thumb under her lips and pushing her chin down, making her open her lips for him and he let his tongue glide into her hot cavern, dominating her while his tongue explored her mouth. Involuntarily, she shivered and goose bumps covered her skin, before she closed her eyes and started to return the kiss. Yes, she hated Sesshoumaru, but so did Inuyasha. If he betrayed her with Sango, who could blame Kagome for kissing his older brother? It's not as if they're going to get together, he couldn't stand her either. So why shouldn't she make out with him a bit? Her hands were finally freed from his vice-like grip and she wrapped them around his broad shoulders, tangling her fingers in his silken hair while she moaned into the hard, bruising yet fire igniting kiss. He let go of her chin and stroked her jaw line, putting his hand in her neck and grabbing her hair, jerking her head back which made her gasp for air, before his lips came crashing down on hers once again, their tongues dueling, while their hands roamed over the other one's body. His kiss was passionate and hot, the feeling of his tongue against hers electric and she couldn't help but moan as he pressed her lower body against his, making her feel that not only his tongue was rather impressive. Glad about the cut in her long evening gown, which reached her mid-thigh, she wrapped one leg around his waist, while he grabbed the other thigh, wrapping her leg around his hip and holding her up, taking a few steps, before he pressed her brutally against the railing, which was thankfully high enough that she was still rather sure she wouldn't fall. In contrast to the glass of scotch, which fell from the railing after Sesshoumaru shoved her against it, shattering into a thousand pieces on the ground and tearing Sesshoumaru out of his trance. His eyes became clear all of a sudden, the veil vanishing and he stared at her while his tongue was in her mouth, her hands in his hair. She saw something light up in his eyes and he let his tongue glide leisurely over hers, plunging it deep into her mouth one last time before he withdrew himself from her determined, detangling her legs from around his hips and putting her back on the ground, while his facial expressions became blank again and he turned his gaze away from Kagome, cursing the fact that he had just lost his control, similar to Inuyasha, and merely due to a slap in the face, which woke unwanted memories. Without any kind of comment, he took the joint and lit it, taking a few drags, while he propped up his elbows on the railing. Meanwhile, Kagome was doing her best to calm down her racing heart and get her bearings. The kiss was… incredible, it was passionate and hot and sensual and aching and rough and yet it was something she never experienced with Inuyasha. They shared a few kisses and touches, but nothing this… devouring. But still… she hated him. Sesshoumaru combined all the traits she disliked in a person, all she wanted was to get back at Inuyasha but… did she really? He didn't even see their kiss… So what was the point? And why did Sesshoumaru even kiss her? She had never seen him this outraged; he was always in perfect control of himself. Once Kagome's breathing slowed down and she started to shiver from the cold, she pulled herself together, pushing herself away from the railing and started to advance towards the elevator on – admittedly – wobbly legs. She decided to forget the kiss – she was sure Sesshoumaru already did just that. She hadn't taken two steps when she felt his hand around her wrist once again and she closed her eyes, a blush creeping onto her cheeks, while she prepared for another brutal assault, but nothing happened. Cautiously, she peeked out from under her long lashes and saw that Sesshoumaru was standing before her, watching her with something incredibly resembling desperation, yet he turned away once she trained her eyes on his.

He opened his mouth to say something, but no words were said. He wanted to apologize, but Sesshoumaru was no one who apologized for his actions. Instead, he let go of her wrist and pulled off his jacket, putting it around her bared shoulders as he saw how she shivered. She looked up at him with wide, confused blue eyes and he cursed his lack of control once again. With his hand, he brushed a stand of silky hair behind her ear, his fingertips ghosting over her sensitive skin and he stared into her eyes which looked at him surprised.

Sesshoumaru looked really desperate, which was incredibly strange for Kagome, since he was usually an inapproachable, emotionless ass, yes, nearly a wreck, but in this moment, she saw so much of him that she wasn't able to name every emotion. It was so unbelievable that she didn't want to break the contact. It was the first time that he let her get closer to him, that he showed her more than the cold, strung-out asshole, which he was usually. And she was thankful for that. Because suddenly, he didn't seem to be the devil in person anymore, instead he was a confused token of destiny, which made him to the icy man he was, to a disappointment – how he called himself – just the way she was a token of the perfect expectations she had to fulfill to make everyone happy. But she, too, was a disappointment. Somehow, in a totally peculiar manner, they were vaguely similar. And so she put a hand against his chest, stood on her tiptoes and put a soft kiss on his cheek. She still didn't particularly like him, but she felt compassion towards him. She drew back and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, turning away from him and stepped towards the railing, watching the city before her.

"Inuyasha is an idiot." She heard him murmur, before the elevator's familiar ping resounded, then the sliding of the doors and suddenly, Kagome was all alone again. Well, not_ all_ alone. She pulled Sesshoumaru's jacked tighter around her body. It smelled like smoke… and Sesshoumaru.

An idiot… Yes, Inuyasha was one. He had hurt her, but it was just another disappointment in a life full of ups and downs. Life's not always a walk in the park, disappointments and failures belong to it inevitably, but also the surprises made life interesting, breaking the monotony and conjuring a smile onto Kagome's lips this night.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! :)_


End file.
